The Adventures of Jiraya and Naruto!
by ZenAuthor
Summary: When Mizuki attempted to frame Naruto for the theft Jiraya was in town and bumped into the two, with Naruto learning he has a Godfather someone else to call a Special person he immediately jumps on the chance when Jiraiya ask him if he wants to join him for training. With the two united and so early on how will this affect team 7 or rather how will this affect all of Naruto? Au
1. TeaserProlouge

"Hmm, Mizuki-Sensei said that a shack would be near Old mans tower. I'm pretty sure this is the one! I can't wait to see what kick-ass Jutsu there are in here!" cried a small boy with a blonde mop called hair. 2 Hours later they boy collapsed, seemingly out of exhaustion. If one was to look closely they would notice the beginning signs of Chakra Exhaustion. An Naruto plopped down on one of the many oversized trees he heard a ruffling noise to his right side, Immediately alert Naruto began to get into a basic stance. As the noise began to become louder out poked a small fluff of white, and then the sounds of a groaning man before a full head was revealed and a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

As the man came completely into the field he immediately noticed 3 chakra presences, one directly to his left, one from behind and another rapidly approaching from in front of him. _The one on the Right seems to be so familiar… almost like Arashi's but with a hint of Kushina_ he thought. As he completely entered the clearing he noticed the child in an extremely EXTREMLY horrible taijutsu stance. Doing a double take of the kid in his brightly coloured orange Uniform he noticed a scroll behind him. "Aye kid, What's that scroll behind ya?" and Naruto being the annoying brat he is decides to reply with "And who wants to know? I'll have you know I stole this straight from Jiji-san's Vault Dattebayo!" "Wait what did you say kid?!" the unidentified man cried out. Asoon as that was stated the Presence from earlier entered the clearing "Fancy meeting you here Jiraya- _sama_ " he said mockingly. The know identified Jiraya jumped away and just in time as the 3rd presence through a Windmill shuriken at him. "And who might you be Chunnin?" asked Jiraya as he dodged another Windmill Shuriken. "Oh, none important… just a loyal subordinate of the great Orochimaru-sama Mizuki, I am not here to fight you Jiraya-sama but rather that Demon behind you" replied Mizuki with noticeable disgust at the word Demon. With that Mizuki made a lunge for Naruto to only be knocked aside by Jiraya. "Know why would I let you harm an innocent? My moral compass doesn't swing that way ya 'know?". Throughout the whole ordeal Naruto had stayed quite but he just couldn't keep shut any longer, "I'm not an innocent bystander ya 'know! You big oaf! I'm the One! The ONLY! Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage Believe it! And I won't let a 50-year-old out do me today!" Naruto cried out, sick and tired of being ignored and with that he screamed at the of his lungs alerting everyone nearby "KAGE BUSHIN NO JUSTSU!" close to five-hundred Narutos appeared out of thin air and in unison they said "We are Naruto Uzumaki! And we are here to kick your ass! But then one somewhere admist the waves of Narutos Mizuki piped up "Naruto give me the forbidden scroll and I will keep it safe whilst you remove this impostor!" At this Jiraya's jaw dropped! This brat was the one who stole THE forbidden scroll? Whilst Sarutobi-sensei was there! This was Minato's and Kushina's Child! _Well shit! What have you done to me Minato, Know I have to help him. The people must really see the demon in him to manipulate him to this point_ Jiraya thought. It was at this moment Iruka arrived to see 500 Narutos a Desperate Mizuki and the legendary Jiraya all staring each other down. "Naruto!" Iruka cried "you don't understand how much trouble you are in young man! Stealing THE forbidden scroll from Hokage-sama? What were you thinking?"

 **Hello Reader, I am AFanficAuthor and I hope you like this teaser to a New Naruto fanfic I am attempting to make here, I must give credit where credit is due, since I was not the one who had thought of this ingenious idea but rather another user by the name of soprano-in-waiting, He was the Original one to make this prompt and I decided it would be rather amazing, I still have yet to decide a pairing so by chapter 5 I hope to have one please do comment on what Pairing you would like and if you would like me to continue this Story!**


	2. Sorry people

So, I have only recently come back to the Fanfiction site, and once logged in I instantly noticed this story and reading the first "chapter" if you could call a measly 700 words a chapter was disappointing for me. So this is a notice to those who find it that I will be rewriting this story under the Same name it will be posted 2200 Australian time I look forward to seeing a lot of you guys at the rewrite

-Sincerely apologetic

AFanficAuthor


End file.
